


Moustache More

by Dirty_Corza



Series: For Valeria: Moustache Chronicles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary surprises John and Sherlock with her mischievous plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustache More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).



> Sequel to Moustache Rides, continues where it left off, so it will make more sense if you read that first.

"You mean to say... You like it?" Sherlock's voice tremored as he asked the question, eyes still wide as saucers.

Mary gave a small nod. "Of course I do. I mean, I even asked him to grow it out so we could try it. It adds a bit of... Extra stimulation." She licked her lips as she looked down at her flushing fiance.

"But it's- Doesn't it feel strange? The friction of hair down..." Sherlock swallowed hard, his own face flushing almost as pink as John's. "When he goes down on you?" the last words came in a rush.

"You don't know whether it's something you like unless you've tried it. John and I are very good at trying things."

Sherlock stared, mouth agape.

"Wouldn't you like to try it yourself, Mr. Holmes?"

John and Sherlock both stared at Mary, mouths agape, eyes wide, pupils dilated. Their expressions were nearly identical.

She leaned down to kiss John's cheek softly. "I don't mind if you two do anything. I'd quite like to try watching."

John and Sherlock whimpered in tandem as slowly ever so slowly their eyes met, and they realized that the other wanted this just as much.


End file.
